Nouvelle vie
by Maywen
Summary: Star City, un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie. Pour tous. Chlollie


Titre: Nouvelle vie  
>Auteur: ChloMaywen  
>Rating: tout public<br>Disclamer: Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire. Je n'emprunte que pour l'écriture quelques persos de Smallville histoire de m'amuser.

Note de l'auteur: Mon premier Chlollie! Dingue! Bon, c'est parti d'un simple défi mais finalement, ça s'est révélé très intéressant comme fanfiction. Et donc, c'est un post saison 10. Je pense que c'est un peu tout ce que je pourrais en dire. Dites moi votre avis ;)

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p>Chloé gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble. Prenant son sac, elle fouilla un instant dedans. Portable, rouge à lèvre, une dizaine de stylos, quelques bloc-notes… Et enfin, elle le trouva. Le petit papier rose était chiffonné mais toujours lisible. 'DownStreet 4251, Star City'.<p>

Chloé repéra le lieu du regard.

- Allez, Chloé, au boulot.

Elle referma sa veste rouge jusqu'en haut, ses cheveux noués en une queue haute furent resserrés dans l'élastique noir. Elle sortit de la voiture et fit trois pas. Deux hommes s'avancèrent, légèrement menaçant dans leur démarche.

- Du calme, les Rambo, c'est pas la peine de jouer aux durs. Je suis juste là pour Jenah. Alors, du vent.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, elle avança encore vers l'immeuble. La porte avait été défoncée, probablement des mois auparavant. Chloé grimpa jusqu'au troisième étage et frappa à la première porte.

- Dégagez !  
>- Jenah, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.<br>- Vous êtes la pire…  
>- Oh non, tu crois que je suis la pire, mais je te détrompe, je suis encore plus terrible que ça. Il n'y a pas un endroit où tu pourras te cacher !<br>- Je vous déteste !  
>- Bien, on avance. » Chloé crocheta la serrure, exaspérée par le comportement de sa soi-disant protégée. « Alors, tu nous trafiques quoi cette fois ?<p>

Jenah, dix-sept ans à peine, se releva furieuse.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Chloé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !  
>- C'est pour ça que tu as acheté deux kilos de narcotiques ? C'est pour tes pertes de sommeil, je suppose ?<p>

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Ses ennuis ne la lâcheraient jamais, à quoi bon s'acharner ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Elle était prisonnière de sa vie.

Chloé déposa son sac et vint doucement caresser les longs cheveux bruns de la délinquante.

- Je vais t'envoyer ailleurs. Loin de cette ville.  
>- Ils me retrouveront.<br>- Non. Nous allons tout changer. Je vais faire de toi une photographe. Rouquine. Pour la taille, désolée, mais tu vas rester une naine d'un mètre soixante. Nouveau nom, nouvelle vie, nouvelle identité.  
>- Utopie.<br>- Définit la moi.

Chloé savait parfaitement les capacités de la jeune fille.

- C'est un non lieu. Un imaginaire pur d'une société idéale ou contre idéale. C'est Moore qui a inventé le terme dans le cadre de ses recherches.

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire complice, ce qui était bien rare depuis qu'elles se connaissaient.

- Fais-moi confiance.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Deux heures plus tard, Chloé rentrait dans son appartement. Elle était lessivée et elle rêvait d'une douche bouillante.

Balançant ses vêtements ci et là dans le salon et dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle pouvait déjà percevoir le bruit de l'eau. Un intrus dans sa douche ?

Bien déterminée à avoir sa douche, elle ouvrit la porte.

- Pousse-toi que je m'y mette, squatteur.  
>- Viens. » Répondit simplement Oliver. « Dure journée ?<br>- Mmmmm.

Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau, soupirant sous la chaleur. Toute la fatigue accumulée des derniers jours la quittait lentement. Elle avait tellement douté de la réussite de son opération 'dernière chance' qu'elle était dubitative devant la bonne volonté de Jenah.

- Détends-toi, je m'occupe de tout.

Lentement, il commença un léger massage sur ses épaules. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans la ville de Star City, il se faisait un point d'honneur de protéger Chloé mais aussi de lui faciliter la vie. Elle ronchonnait parfois, juste pour la forme mais elle appréciait.

- Et je m'occupe du dîner.  
>- Oublie le dîner. Je veux juste un dessert et être contre toi.<br>- Contre moi ?  
>- Yep. Mais juste contre toi hein, aucun vêtement superflu.<br>- Tu es unique, Chloé Sullivan. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.  
>- Et que tu m'as épousée. N'oublie pas ce minuscule petit détail. » Ajouta Chloé avec un sourire.<p>

C'était devenu leur blague favorite. Au point que le certificat, toujours coupé en deux, trônait dans un cadre dans leur chambre. Personne n'était au courant de ce petit détail et c'était mieux à leurs yeux. C'était leur secret. Juste entre eux deux.

- Allez, va te sécher et t'habiller, je vais faire ça.

Installés sous une couette, ils dégustaient leur moelleux au chocolat.

- Tu veux parler de Jenah ?  
>- Pas vraiment, mais il faudra bien y passer. Je veux lui donner une nouvelle identité. Ici, elle ne pourra jamais s'en sortir. En fait… Disons que je vais essayer de la coller gentiment dans les pattes de Lois et Clark.<br>- Ils sont au courant ?

Il avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres en imaginant le plan de Chloé.

- Ils sont trop occupés que pour être au courant. Et Jenah se sentira mieux à partir du moment où chacun ignorera son passé.  
>- Clark la protégera. Il finit toujours par découvrir les secrets.<br>- C'est ce que j'espère, en fait. Du moment qu'il n'essaie pas de la draguer, je pense que Lois devrait la supporter. Avec un peu de chance, son côté féministe - maman poule devrait prendre le dessus et la faire adopter Jenah dans l'heure.  
>- Tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même Lois ?<p>

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Oliver ?  
>- Hum ?<br>- Tu crois que je peux la sauver ?  
>- Si elle te laisse faire, oui. Tu ne peux pas les sauver d'eux-mêmes, Chloé. Tu ne choisis pas les enfants de chœur, ils ont tous… leur petit caractère bien trempé.<p>

C'était peu dire, entre les délinquants, les dealeurs, les filles aux mœurs légères et les autres, Star City offrait à Chloé un panel exceptionnel d'âmes en détresse. Et elle voulait les aider. Veiller sur les super héros était chouette, elle ne le niait pas, mais sauver des vies pour qu'à leur tour, ils en sauvent… C'était grisant.

- Tu penses effectuer le 'transfert' bientôt ?  
>- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Mais… » Chloé fit la moue, se mordant les lèvres. Il n'allait pas apprécier.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Il faudrait la faire… disparaître.<br>- Et ?  
>- Et je me disais qu'une flèche la tuant sur le coup devant ses associés pourrait être plus facile pour…<br>- Chloé !  
>- Oliver ! S'il te plait ! Fais ça pour moi. Je ne te demande pas de la tuer, juste une mini flèche toute mimi pour faire croire à ces abrutis qu'elle est liquidée. Histoire qu'une fois à Métropolis, elle soit vraiment tranquille. Dis oui.<p>

C'était bien Chloé ça. Prenez une jolie blonde, mettez la avec un Kryptonien pendant quelques années et transformez la en une superwoman aux idées tordues.

- C'est foireux.  
>- Oui.<br>- C'est dangereux.  
>- Aussi.<br>- C'est vraiment une idée bizarre.  
>- C'est un oui ?<br>- Oui.

Chloé l'embrassa, ravie. Bon, Jenah allait râler ferme d'avoir une flèche plantée dans le corps. Mais une mini cicatrice pour une nouvelle vie, c'était un bon ratio.

- Oliver ?

Il s'était endormi au milieu du film qu'ils avaient mis.

- Yep. » Les yeux bien fermés, il remua voulant montrer qu'il était attentif à ce qu'elle disait.  
>- Epouse-moi.<br>- On est déjà marié.  
>- Non. Un vrai mariage, avec une vraie robe… enfin, disons une autre vraie robe blanche, des invités, des gâteaux à gogo.<br>- Que me vaut cette envie subite ? » Il était maintenant bien réveillé et même un peu amusé.  
>- Tu es juste celui qu'il me faut. Et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre encore et encore. Lois et Clark, eux, en sont capables. Même lorsqu'il se décidera à être le super héros de Métropolis… Ils ne seront même pas encore mariés. Alors, autant les prendre de vitesse.<p>

Oliver éclata de rire et sa douce et tendre lui lança un beau 'hey !' en le frappant un peu.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire le regard ému, mettre les mains devant ta bouche de surprise et me dire 'oui, je le veux'.  
>- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en manque d'amour alors, je prends note de la demande et je vais y réfléchir.<br>- Comment ça 'tu vas y réfléchir' ? » S'exclama alors Chloé, faussement outrée.  
>- Ben, je me disais que te dire oui en te proposant de m'épouser un jour prochain, ça pourrait être chouette.<p>

Chloé levait les yeux au ciel. Il était impossible. Elle l'embrassa quand même, se cala contre son corps nu et regarda un instant le plafond. Elle voulait rire un peu, en lui proposant de l'épouser. Mais maintenant, elle le voulait vraiment. Madame Green Arrow, ce serait elle. Pas une autre. Ca non !

Et le Green Arrow en question semblait d'accord avec cela. Dans la semaine, ils organisèrent la 'mort' et la disparition de Jenah pour Metropolis. L'affaire s'était révélée plus ardue que prévue et la police s'en était également mêlée. Chloé, bien sûr, s'était amusée malgré son sérieux apparent.

- Chloé Sullivan, je t'interdis de refaire une histoire aussi tordue avant un mois. » Avait-il affirmé sur le chemin du retour.  
>- Quoi ? Mais il faut bien que je les sauve tous ces jeunes !<br>- Je suis d'accord, j'ai appelé des héros en renfort pour la suite. Mais ce mois-ci sera sous le signe d'un mariage ! Donc, tu ne fais rien, tu dis oui et l'affaire est faite.  
>- J'ai jamais dit oui ! » Affirma Chloé pour cacher son étonnement et… une petite, toute petite partie d'émoi.<br>- Ca, c'est parce que tu n'as pas vu ça.

Il sortit de sa poche une bague. Simple, élégante et avec trois petites pierres. Deux émeraudes et un diamant.

- Tu es diabolique en affaire.  
>- Si peu.<br>- Je t'assure. Tu es diabolique.  
>- C'est un oui ?<br>- Oui.


End file.
